Past and Present
by Zaratan
Summary: Ron's little girl is getting married, and that leads to a reunion that he never expected. Can Kim and Ron overcome the past 20 years?
1. Chapter 1

No own, no money, please no sue!

I blame MaceEcam for this. He mentioned the idea in chat, and it stuck in my head. Within 2 days, I had an almost compete story plotted in my head. But don't worry, he'll get his, I just have to find the right method. Lol

I'm not posting this story until it's complete, so no long wait needed. Updates will be every 2 days until the story is complete. Hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Past and Present – Chapter 1**

Ron smiled as he finished the cleaning. He knew she wouldn't care, but he did, and he always prided himself on setting an example. After all, it had been a couple months since he had seen his daughter Michelle, going to school all the way in New York, and he planned on celebrating.

He looked around the living room, soaking it all in. He could see her awards on the mantle, next to his football trophy and a few of his awards from his world-saving days. Her gymnastics awards, her cheerleading trophy, her swimming awards, all laid out on the mantle where everyone who came to their home could see them. Her pictures hung on the walls around the room, some of just her, others of the two of them.

He traced his finger along the one from her high school graduation, his eyes tearing up a bit. She had grown into such a beautiful, wonderful young woman, and he was so very proud of her. He was so thankful that she had acquired so much of her mother's drive, yet none of her attitude. He didn't think he would have been able to handle her if she had grown up to be like his ex-wife.

Ron was drawn from his thoughts as he heard the sound of the car pulling up out front. He had wanted to pick her up from the airport, but she told him she had a surprise for him, and would just get a taxi so that she could surprise him properly. He moved quickly to the door, throwing it open.

Michelle had hopped out of the taxi as soon as it had stopped, dashing for the front door. "Daddy!"

"Pumpkin." Ron opened his arms and his daughter flew into them, hugging her tightly. "It's so good to see you."

She kissed him on the cheek, her eyes filled with delight. "It's good to see you too Daddy."

He set her down, but kept his arms around her. "So... what's this surprise you didn't want me to see?"

Michelle turned until she was looking at the young man carrying their bags up to the door. "Daddy, this is Michael... my fiancée."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy? Daddy, wake up."

Ron could feel something soft under him, and he wanted to keep surrendering to the blissful darkness, but the voice was insistent. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see the worried expression on his daughter's face. "Honey, when did you get home? I was going to be waiting for you. I just had the most awful dream..."

Michelle winced, glancing up behind him. "Umm... Daddy..."

He could see the worried expression on her face, the constant glances upward, and Ron's heart grew heavy with dread. "It... wasn't a dream... was it?"

"Uhh... not quite."

"Mr. Stoppable... sir..." Ron turned his head to look at the young man standing beside the couch. "I really love your daughter, quite a lot."

Ron took a moment to look over the young man. He had slightly reddish hair that was neatly combed into a look that young professionals seemed to be wearing and a nice, innocent face, the kind that all fathers worried about when it came to their daughters. He was also pretty tall, probably about six feet tall, with a solid build. He wasn't football linebacker big, but by the way his muscles were, he could easily have been a swimmer or a martial artist. Knowing his daughter was on the university swim team, it's likely that's where she met him.

Ron groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position on the couch, taking a moment to hang his head into his hands, rubbing his temples. Michelle was right there, rubbing his back. "Are you going to be all right Daddy?"

"I'll be all right Pumpkin." Ron lifted his head to meet her worried eyes. "I just have to let this all sink in for a moment first."

Michael still looked very worried, moving to step in front of him, his hands held in front of him. "I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission first before I asked her, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

Ron took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Michelle, why don't you unpack your things while I have a quick talk with Michael here."

Michelle stiffened instantly at that. "Daddy..."

"I'm not going to run him off Pumpkin." Ron squeezed her hand in a comforting manner. "I just want to find out more about him."

Michelle gave her father a look that was entirely her mother's. "Isn't that what you said about John Matthews?"

"Uhh... yes... but I promise this time, no power drills this time."

Michael visibly gulped at that, but Michelle just met her father's eye, finally relenting. "All right, but I want him back in one piece when you're done Daddy."

Ron kissed her on the cheek. "I promise. Now go."

Michelle reluctantly left, carrying two of her bags, while Michael looked to her for support. Ron rose from his seat, waving Michael to head to the kitchen. "Michael, would you like something to drink?"

Michael paused at the entrance to the kitchen, taking it all in before he realized he had been asked a question. "Maybe a soda sir."

Ron gave him a look then nodded, moving over to the refrigerator. "Good choice, you passed the first test."

Michael's head shot up quickly. "Test?"

"Yes." Ron pulled a couple of sodas out of the fridge, putting one in front of the young man. "If you had asked for a beer, this would be a very short conversation." Ron sat down at the island bar, motioning for Michael to do the same. "Now, tell me how you met my daughter."

Michael fiddled with the can in his hands, his eyes downward. "Well, we're both on the swimming team..." Ron smiled as he had guessed right, "and we just kinda hit it off. We started dating last year and things have been very good between us."

Ron nodded, taking a sip of his soda. "By very good, does that mean you've slept with my daughter?"

Michael cringed, seeming to sink into himself. Ron eyed him carefully until he sat back up again, this time lifting his eyes to meet his, a well of courage visibly swelling within him. "Sir... yes, I have slept with Michelle. We are both adults and we love each other very much."

Ron sat there a moment, letting Michael stew, before slowly nodding. "All right, you just passed the second test. You were man enough to admit it, and you defended her honour. I appreciate that." Michael visibly relaxed, his entire body tensed for any reaction. Ron pressed on. "So what are you planning to do after university to support my little girl?"

That question was a much more comfortable one and he smiled a bit. "Well sir, I am graduating with a degree in mechanical engineering and have a job already lined up starting in July from the Middleton Institute of Technology in Colorado. I'll be making more than enough to support her, even if she didn't want to work."

Ron nodded, and stuck his hand across the island. "Then welcome to the family." When Michael shook his hand, Ron held firm, whispering to the young man. "But if you hurt her, I will hunt you down like a rabid dog."

Michael visibly paled as Ron let go, leaning back a bit. "You can come in now Pumpkin, I'm done interrogating him."

Michelle came in immediately, her eyes shifting between her father and her fiancée. "Okay, what did you say to him that I didn't hear? There is no way he should be that pale unless you said something else to him."

"Just father's privilege Pumpkin."

------------------------------------------------------------

Ron smiled as he sat down with his daughter and her new husband-to-be at the restaurant. "So, when do you want to have this wedding?"

Michelle smiled, glancing at Michael. "Well... we were thinking this June."

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "That soon?"

Michelle reached over and took his hand in hers. "We want to get married as soon as possible."

June seemed far too soon for him, but Ron just nodded. "And where would you be having the wedding?"

Michael was the first to speak up. "We were thinking of having it in Middleton, since that's where we'll be living afterwards. Plus, my family is mostly from there."

"Plus," Michelle was smiling brightly, "Grandma and Grandpa and Aunt Hana are there as well, so it would cut down on a lot of travel time. Besides..." Michelle was batting her eyes, almost pleading with her father, "didn't you say you wanted to move back someday, to be closer to the rest of the family? Maybe... you could move there too?"

Ron could see how much it meant to her, and it was something he had considered. He and Michelle made frequent trips to Middleton as she grew up, and he had always loved the city, even after everything. Plus, he did have a restaurant there, and it would be fairly easy to move his head office to follow him. He considered everything that he would have to do to accomplish it, then smiled. "I guess I can look into it."

Michelle squealed and threw herself around the table to hug her father. "Oh thank you Daddy!"

Ron held his daughter with a smile, looking over at Michael. "So Michael, what do your parents think about all this?"

Michael winced slightly. "It's just my Mom, my Dad passed away a few years ago."

Ron frowned slightly in sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's all right. But I haven't told my mother yet. That's what we're doing with the second half of spring break."

"Do you think she'll have a problem with it?"

"No sir." Michael smiled as his fiancée sat back down beside him. "She might be a bit shocked at first, but she should take it pretty well."

Ron smirked at the pair of them. "Better than I did at least?"

Michelle laughed, happy that her father was taking this so well. "Yes, if everything Michael tells me about her is true, she should take it much better than you did."

Ron nodded, frowning slightly. "Michelle... have you told your mother?"

Michelle's expression darkened slightly. "Why would I want to tell HER?"

Michelle never got along with her mother, not after she had divorced him and abandoned her when she was only three. She rarely called, and only visited twice, both meetings turning into complete disasters. She had, after all, despite her sweet demeanor, picked up her mother's stubbornness. "I know you don't like her much, but you should at least talk to her and let her know you are getting married."

Michelle crossed her arms in front of herself petulantly. "She's probably just on some yacht sponging off her next boytoy somewhere. She probably wouldn't go if you paid her."

"Still," Ron's tone was conciliatory, "she is your mother."

"No, she's the bitch that gave birth to me." Michelle met her father's hard glare before finally surrendering. "Fine, I'll let her know, but I don't like it."

"Honestly, I don't like it much myself, but you have to at least try."

Michelle slumped slightly in her seat, arms still crossed. "You always were too nice about her, especially after everything she did to us."

"I know Pumpkin, I know."

------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to miss you Daddy."

The days had passed far too quickly for Ron's liking, as he hugged his daughter tightly. He couldn't believe she was leaving already. "You just have a good trip, and I'll see you in June."

Michelle pulled away, looking up at her father's face. "I just wish you could come to Middleton earlier."

"I know." Ron kissed her on the forehead. "But if I want to move the corporate headquarters before then, I have to stay here until it's complete."

Michelle smiled back at her father. "I'm just glad you're going to move to Middleton with us. It will be so great having you there, especially once we start having kids."

Ron felt himself going faint at that. "Kids..."

Michelle laughed, kissing her father on the cheek. "I'm kidding Daddy, that won't be for a few years yet."

That calmed Ron a bit, and Michelle pulled away. He turned his attention to Michael, who seemed to have also paled a bit at the mention of kids, and stuck out his hand. "It was good to meet you Michael. You take care of my little girl for me."

Michael smiled, shaking Ron's hand. "Yes sir, I definitely will."

Ron smiled, keeping a firm grip. "Michael, call me Ron... or Dad."

Michael's smile got broader at that. "Thanks... Dad."

------------------------------------------------------------

The months flew by quickly as Ron got set for the move. He'd be in Middleton a couple weeks before the wedding, and he was looking forward to it. Everything was moved from his offices in Los Angeles, and now it was just a matter of setting up. Everyone from his staff that was coming with him were already settled or getting settled into their new homes, while those that hadn't had been moved to the new regional office he had set up or with new employment that he had worked hard to create for his loyal employees. Owning a chain of fifty restaurants required a lot of work.

As his plane touched down, he wondered just how much had been set up for everything. He knew the church was set up, after they decided on a Christian wedding that didn't go over too well with some of his family. But to Ron, it didn't matter, as long as they were happy. The reception should be largely ready as well, considering he had paid for it. His own restaurant would be doing the catering, which Michelle was more than happy to accept. It was all down to the final details now, and if Michael was right, his family was taking care of that.

Michelle met him at the airport, and immediately hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you're finally here Daddy."

"I'm glad I'm here too Pumpkin." Ron let her go, picking up his bags. "Where's Michael? I thought he'd be here with you."

"He wanted to, but something came up with his tux and he had to go there. He'll meet us at the party."

Ron parked up at that. "Party?"

Michelle smiled at her dad's reaction. "Yup. I wanted both our families to meet before everything got hectic, so we rented a hall. Michael and his Mom are going to meet us there."

Michelle and Ron chatted on the drive over to the hall, mostly about inconsequential things, but at the mention of Ron's new house, Michelle put her foot down. "Daddy, you're going to stay with us."

"Pumpkin, I don't need to." Ron was shaking his head. "I can just get a hotel until the movers get all my stuff here. I don't want to intrude..."

"Daddy, you would not be intruding, and you are NOT getting a hotel room."

Ron chuckled, knowing there was no way he was getting out of this. "All right Michelle, if you insist."

Michelle smiled when her father caved in. "Good." She turned into the hall parking lot, pulling up beside anouther car. "Michael and his Mom are already here. Good, you can meet her right away."

Ron got out of the car, a smirk on his face. "So, what's his Mom like? Is she cute?"

Michelle made such a face Ron couldn't help laughing. "Eww, that's going to be my mother-in-law. That would be WAY too weird." When her father settled down, Michelle took on a more serious expression. "But while we are on the subject, you should find someone to be with Daddy. You haven't dated anyone seriously since Mom left, and that was almost twenty years ago."

"Pumpkin..." Ron knew that this was anouther subject that Michelle was concerned about, and not without a point. "I don't think..."

"That you're ready for a relationship?" Michelle let out a loud sigh as she walked through the door her father held open for her. "Daddy, you shouldn't be alone. You're too good of a man not to have someone in your life."

Ron smiled vaguely as he followed his daughter. "I have you, that's enough for me."

"Daddyyyy." But Michelle cut what she was going to say short when they got to the room. "Oh, there's Michael and his Mom. Let's go meet them."

Ron smiled as he followed her into the room. He noticed only a few people in the room so far, so he could easily see Michael talking with a smaller woman. He took a moment to look her over as they got closer, and his smile faded slightly. He could see the long red hair, and though it had been years, the butt looked very familiar as well. He had a very bad feeling.

Michael though noticed none of that. "Hey Honey... Dad... I'd like you to meet..."

Michael's mother turned around with a smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared when she saw who was behind her. Her wineglass fell to the floor, shattering on impact, but she never even noticed. "Ron?"

Ron grimaced, his hands clenching involuntarily. "Hello Kim."

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – A reunion that neither expected, in a way that neither would ever have expected. Kim and Ron come face to face after more then twenty years.


	2. Chapter 2

No own, no money, please no sue!

I blame MaceEcam for this. He mentioned the idea in chat, and it stuck in my head. Within 2 days, I had an almost compete story plotted in my head. But don't worry, he'll get his, I just have to find the right method. Lol

I didn't plan on adding anything once I started posting, but I have to address something VERY quickly. There will not be any incest in this story. I know I made things vague, but the kids are not related in any way.

Second, I cannot believe the response I got to the first chapter. 37 reviews? Wow...

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Past and Present – Chapter 2**

The tension filled the room quickly as Kim and Ron stared at each other, not saying anything. Everyone picked up on it quickly, even the staff, who made no move to clean up the glass and wine Kim spilled. Michael could see the look on his mother's face was one of shock, while Ron's face looked like he had just been kicked in the gut mixed with anger. He smiled, wrapping an arm around both of them. "So... you two know each other?" Silence continued, not a single noise sounded through the room, and Michael was getting very uncomfortable. "Michelle... Honey... little help here."

"Daddy," Michelle grabbed her father's arm, pulling him away, "why don't we check out the snack table, see if it's up to snuff for you."

When they were at the snack table, Michelle held onto her father's arms, looking at him worriedly. "Daddy, what's going on, I've never seen you act like that? How do you know Michael's mother?"

Ron snapped out of almost frozen state he was in, hearing the deep concern in his daughter's voice. "Pumpkin... that..." Ron sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Do you remember when I told you stories about the adventures I had when I was in high school?"

Michelle smiled, remembering those stories fondly. "Sure, I loved when you told me those stories just before bed every night. You and Rufus and Kim Possib..." Michelle's eyes went wide and she whirled around to look at Michael's mother with all new eyes. "You mean... Mrs. Sanders... THAT'S Kim Possible?"

Ron sighed, leaning against the table. "Yes, she is."

"Then she's the girl who..." Michelle's face hardened as she remembered all the stories, about how they were dating and how it didn't work. Her father had never mentioned why they had broken up, but she knew her father, and he was the most loyal man she knew. She also knew that it was the combination of her mother and Kim who had hurt her father so badly that he had chosen to raise her on his own, rarely ever going out with anyone after the pain he had been through. She felt a rare burst of anger flare within her. "I'm just going to have a talk with my future mother-in-law."

Michelle took one step before Ron had his hand on her arm, stopping her. "Don't Michelle. It happened years ago and it doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does." Michelle paused when she realized she was talking a bit too loudly now, lowering her voice. "Daddy, I saw how you reacted when you saw her. You had the same look on your face when Johnny came to pick me up for that date on his motorcycle. You don't get mad often, but you got mad there."

"It was just... the shock. I haven't seen Kim in over twenty years. I'm fine now Pumpkin, I promise." Ron could see Michelle calming, so he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you though for being concerned for me."

Michelle sighed, hugging her father tightly. "Of course I'm going to be concerned. You're my father, and I love you."

Ron smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too Pumpkin."

------------------------------------------------------------

Kim stood in shock, not even noticing her son's hand on her arm. "Ron? How...?"

"Mom, are you okay?" Michael stepped in front of his mother, trying to get her attention. "Mom, you're scaring me a bit here."

Kim shook her head slightly, her eyes still wide. "And Michelle... did I never get her last name or..."

"Mom!"

Kim's eyes lost their lost look, seeing her son's concerned face in front of her. "Michael, what..." Her eyes widened yet again, looking wildly around the room. "Where... Ron, where did he go?"

"Mom, it's fine, he's just over at the snack table with Michelle."

Kim looked over quickly and relaxed a bit when she saw him. She leaned back against the wall, trying to steady her breathing. Rubbing her temples, she let out a quiet laugh. "Well, this is not how I ever expected to see him again."

Michael leaned in close to his mother, very concerned for her. He had never seen his mother lose her cool like this, and he had seen her take on super villains. "Mom, what's going on? You're scaring me a bit."

"I'm sorry Sweetie." Kim patted his cheek, sighing wistfully. "When I saw Ron... Michelle's... father... I just lost it for a second." She could see from his expression that her son needed more before, letting out a deep sigh. "Ron was my best friend and the love of my life before I met your father." Kim turned to look back at Ron, who was hugging Michelle. "I made a mistake. We were going to different schools and I said something..." Kim trailed off, her face hardening, "and that slut he hooked up with after..." The hardened expression faded, and now Kim just looked sad. "Let's just say our relationship did not end well. Over fifteen years of friendship and... we haven't spoken since."

"Mom, if you want..."

"Don't worry about it Michael." Kim turned back to look at him, putting on a smile for him. "It's ancient history now. This is your special time, yours and Michelle's. I'll deal."

Michael sighed, looking over at Michelle and Ron himself. "If you are sure."

------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say, the Possible and Stoppable families were very surprised to see each other when they arrived for the party. Though they had kept in touch occasionally, it had always been awkward after Kim and Ron had broken up. They could also feel the tension in the air from Kim and Ron, even as both tried to make it seem like nothing was wrong. The fact that they were on opposite sides of the room didn't dispel the sense that things could explode at any minute.

It was when Monique arrived that things really came to a head. "Kim... is that... Ron?"

Kim sighed, glancing over in Ron's direction. "Yes it is."

Monique's hands clenched into fists. "What is that bastard doing here?"

"That bastard is Michelle's father."

That gave Monique pause, as her gaze shifted from Ron to Michelle. "Wait, so Michelle is... Ron and..."

"Yes, she is." Kim sipped her drink as she shook her head. "She picked up a lot more of her father's traits though thankfully. Believe me, I've been looking a bit closer since I found out Ron was her father."

Monique reached across the table, taking Kim's hand. "Are you sure you're going to be able to handle this with everything that's going on?"

Kim nodded, appearing extremely confident. "I can handle this just fine. I am NOT going to let this interfere in any way with the wedding."

Kim and Monique talked for a bit more, but Monique's gaze kept shifting over towards Ron. Finally, Kim had enough of it. "Monique, if you want to go talk to him, go ahead."

"You sure?" Monique looked to her best friend for reassurance. "I won't do it if it would make you uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine. Besides, he was your friend too."

"Thanks Kim." Monique smiled as she rose to her feet, quickly crossing the room.

Ron saw her coming and felt filled with dread. He knew this wasn't going to go well. "Monique."

"Hello Ron, long time no see." Monique took a seat across from him, still smiling. "I hear you've done pretty well for yourself, with the restaurant chain and all that."

Ron let out a deep sigh. "All right, let's get this over with. No, I didn't know that Michael was Kim's son. Yes, seeing her here today was a shock. No, I don't want to talk to her right now. Is that everything Kim sent you over to ask me or was there something else?"

Monique frowned deeply at the tone of voice Ron used. "Kim didn't send me over here to ask you anything. I just thought that it would be good to say hello to an old friend."

Ron snorted quickly, sitting back in his chair. "Friend, yeah right."

Monique look hardened as she leaned forward. "And just what the hell is THAT supposed to mean?"

The crowd was noticing what was going on, but neither Ron or Monique paid any attention to the rest of the guests. "It means that you completely took Kim's side of things, that's what it means."

Monique's voice was practically a growl. "I didn't take her side until you started sleeping with that skank."

Ron shot forward, his hands slamming on top of the table, so fast that Monique was startled. "What was I supposed to do, Kim broke up with me. Was I supposed to just sit there pining away while Kim had her fun? Huh? Of course, considering your dating record, it was probably you who talked her into it in the first place, spreading her legs for..."

Monique's hand shot out, slapping Ron's face so hard his head turned ninety degrees to the right. The crowd gasped, even Monique, who's hand shot up to her mouth in stunned disbelief.

Ron just stayed like that for a moment before slowly turning his head to look at her, his own hand coming up to rub where Monique had struck him. He glanced out over the crowd watching them with a dispassionate gaze.

Monique stretched out her hand across the table, her eyes almost pleading. "Ron, I..."

Ron rose from his seat, ignoring Monique. He quickly made his way over to his daughter, kissing her gently on the cheek. "I'm sorry Pumpkin, but I think I'm just going to head to the house. You stay and have fun, all right?"

"Daddy?" Michelle wanted to talk to her father, she had never seen him talk to anyone like that before, but she was too stunned.

"I'll be fine Pumpkin." With that, he paused to nod at Michael and left the hall quickly.

With Ron gone, all attention focused on Kim and Monique, as she slowly slumped back down into her seat across from Kim. Kim leaned over quickly, her voice a whisper to avoid putting on more of a show for their friends and family. "Monique, what the hell just happened?"

Monique shook her head slowly. "I don't know. I was talking to him, made some comment about how his work was going and he got defensive, thought I was talking to him on your behalf. Then, all of a sudden, it just got out of hand." Monique looked up at Kim, her eyes a little sad. "That's not the same man we used to know Kim."

Kim shook her head quickly. "No, I don't believe that, not with the way that Michelle is. He's just... overwhelmed with everything. I am too for that matter."

"So does that mean you're going to talk to him? See if you can clear the air between you two? I know how much it hurt you, not having him around or talking to him."

Kim sat back, her hands in front of her on the table. "I don't know. I'd like to, I really would. But maybe... too much time has passed."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy?" Michelle pushed open the door to her and Michael's new home, glancing around. "Daddy, are you here?" She checked the living room first, followed by the kitchen before moving to the upstairs. She found her father sitting in the guest room, just sitting on the bed, staring off into nothing. "Daddy, are you all right?"

Ron turned to regard his daughter. He could see the worry on her face, but he knew with his mood there was nothing he could do to immediately quell her concerns. "I will be Pumpkin. It was just... too much, too fast."

Michelle sat down on the bed beside her father, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Daddy, you really scared me back there. I have never seen you act like that, not even when Mom tried to get you to raise the alimony payments."

Ron sighed deeply, hanging his head. "I'm sorry I scared you, I should have controlled myself better than that."

"Daddy, I don't care about the party, I care about you." Michelle tried hard not to cry, but she knew it would be a losing battle. "Daddy... you have never told me what happened. I mean, you always told me stories about the adventures you had, but you never told me why you and Kim broke up."

"Michelle..."

"Daddy, don't." Michelle swiped the tear from her eye, her expression hardening. "This is hurting you, and I don't like to see you hurt. You were the best father in the whole world and you always made sure that I was taken care of, even after what Mom did. You have always taken care of me, and now it's time for me to take care of you. Please... tell me what happened."

"Michelle," Ron almost seemed to be pleading with her. "It's over and done with, has been for a long time now."

"Daddy, it obviously isn't if you reacted like that. Please Daddy, if only for your sake."

Ron sighed again, looking away, but Michelle knew what it meant. She gave him a moment, letting him consider what he was going to say. Just as she was about something, her father turned to face her. "It was twenty-three years ago..."

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Next – Why did Kim and Ron break up? What drove them apart? Who was the woman that Ron ended up marrying? And how did things get to the point they are now?"


	3. Chapter 3

No own, no money, please no sue!

I still can't believe the feedback on this story. It's incredible. Thanks to everyone who is reading.

Next chapter will be out Monday. I have Christmas parties all weekend, plus overtime Saturday to cover for my Christmas break.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Past and Present – Chapter 3**

"It was twenty-three years ago..." Ron lifted his head, appearing wistful, before chuckling softly. "Sometimes, it feels like it happened yesterday."

Michelle squeezed her father's hand, offering him what support she could. "Just tell me as best you can Daddy."

Ron smiled at his daughter, sighing softly. "Anyways, Kim and I had been dating for a year through high school. We loved each other, so much so that we were each others firsts. But when college time rolled around, we ended up having to go to different schools. For months we tried to make a long distance relationship work, but it was hard. Kim had been my best friend for years and we had always been together, and then suddenly we weren't." Michelle could see how much talking about this hurt her father, but she knew, after the way he had acted at the party, that he needed to get this off his chest. "It was March when everything came to a head. I still remember that conversation clearly.

------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ron... I... I think we need to see other people."_

_Ron couldn't believe his ears. He just stared at the Kimmunicator in his hands as if it was some alien creature. "What?"_

_Ron could clearly hear the distress in Kim's voice. "I just... I don't think it's fair to you... to both of us... not to..."_

_Ron's grip on the Kimmunicator tightened in his hands. "You're breaking up with me?"_

_"No... I just... I think, if we are meant to be..."_

_Ron was breathing heavily now as his mind refused to believe what he was hearing. "But you said going to different schools wouldn't change anything between us. You said we would always be together!"_

_"And we will be... I mean... if..."_

_"Have you..." Ron didn't even want to consider it a possibility, but he had to ask, "have you met someone?"_

_"No!" Kim's protest came through loud and clear, but Ron was barely hearing her at this point. "I just... I know things have been tough lately and..."_

_"You have found someone else, haven't you?" Ron could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks, but he couldn't release his death grip on the Kimmunicator to wipe them away. "I guess... this is it then."_

_"Ron, it doesn't have to be. I still love you. I just... with the distance between us..."_

_"I understand KP." It was a lie, but it was all Ron could say. "I guess... I'll talk to you later." Ron didn't hear Kim's protests as he shut off the Kimmunicator, and in a fit of anger, pitched it out the open window of his dorm room._

------------------------------------------------------------

"It was a big mistake." Kim glanced over at her son, seeing his reaction to her story. "I wasn't trying to break up with him, I just... I wanted to give him a chance to be happy. Over the holidays, I talked to his parents, and they told me how badly he was taking the distance between us. It took me months to work up the courage to tell him that," Kim smirked briefly, "and you know how jealous I was about your father. I was the same way with Ron. But it didn't go anything like I had planned it would."

Michael briefly diverted his attention to his mother as he drove her to her house. "Why didn't you try to call him back?"

"I did, or at least I tried to. I never got an answer on the Kimmunicator, and when I called his dorm room, his roommate said Ron didn't want to talk to me. Even Wade couldn't reach him." Kim sighed as she leaned her head against the glass, closing her eyes. "Of course, then I told your Aunt Monique what I had done."

------------------------------------------------------------

_"Are you insane?"_

_Kim lay back on her bed, phone pressed to her ear, despite the near screech from her best girlfriend. "I know, I know, but I thought it would help him. Listening to his parents describe how lonely he was, I thought, if I let him meet someone else... and if we were meant to be..."_

_Kim could hear Monique's irritated sigh on the other end. "Girl, you know as well as I do, or at least you should, that Ron won't see it that way. He'll look at it as if you already found someone else, that you're replacing him."_

_"I KNOW!" Kim flopped over onto her stomach, bracing herself up on her elbows. "But I was going to explain everything to him, I just didn't get the chance to."_

_Kim could practically see Monique rolling her eyes. "Girl, you better get on your hands and knees and beg for his forgiveness if you ever want be with that boy again."_

_Kim could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I know Monique, I know. I screwed up big time."_

_"And you should do it in person when you do it. When are your exams?"_

_"Next month, why? Don't you think I should go now and do it?"_

_"No way girl. That boy is hurting right now, and he needs time to heal a bit. A little space, and he MIGHT just forgive you."_

_Kim sniffed softly, closing her eyes. "I hope so Monique. I love Ron, I need him in my life."_

------------------------------------------------------------

"Needless to say, it was one of the lowest times of my life." Ron breathed deeply, letting it out slowly. "My friends knew what had happened, and they did everything they could to try and help me get over it." Ron shook his head, sadness the predominant expression on his face. "Well, maybe not so much friends but people I knew. Basically, it gave them an excuse to party. And of course, they're idea of getting over it was to get me as drunk as possible and try to hook me up with as many women as possible." Ron shook his head, remembering that first week after the break-up. "The women I wanted nothing to do with, but the alcohol... that was a different story. I tried everything I could to forget the pain I was in." Ron sighed, wincing as he knew he'd have to tell his daughter the part of the story that he didn't really want to ever have to reveal to her. "And that was when I ran into you mother for the first time in awhile."

------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hey, watch it!"_

_Ron stumbled back, trying hard not to spill his drink, even as he staggered back a bit. "Oopsie, sorry about that... Bonnie?"_

_Bonnie Rockwaller fell back onto the couch, obviously inebriated. "Oh great, just what I need now, the loser. How could this day get any better?"_

_"What..." Ron waved his hand, realizing after a moment that waving the hand with the drink was a good way to lose it, so he switched his drink to his other hand. "What are you doing here BonBon? I thought for shoore you'd be living the high life on the high seas with your shoopervillain boyfriend."_

_"Well, if you must know..." Bonnie tried returning Ron's gestures, but that just made her dizzy, so she stopped. "If you MUST know, that bastard dumped me this morning. Left me with nothing. And after... after the way I told off my family when I hooked up with that... lug... I can't even go back to them." Bonnie's eyes focused on Ron for a second before looking around. "And just where is Little Miss Perfect to make my evening complete, huh? I thought for sure she'd have you on a leash at a party like this."_

_Ron plopped down onto the couch beside her, forgetting his drink and spilling half of it on the floor. "Well, if you must know, Little Miss Perfect has got a new boyfriend in that fancy-pants school of hers and she doesn't need me anymore."_

_Bonnie laughed loudly. "So she dumped you, huh?"_

_Ron glared back before responding. "Just like you got dumped, huh?"_

_That stopped Bonnie's laughter quickly enough. "Fine, so both of us suck. I just wish I could get him back for the way he dumped me."_

_"You know..." Ron raised his glass, momentarily distracted by the lights reflecting off his drink, "my grandfather always told me, the best revenge is to live well." Ron stopped to think for a moment, a tough task at that time. "Though I think he was talking about after the Holocaust and that. Still, it should apply."_

_"So..." Bonnie gave Ron an inquiring look, "You're saying we should both hook up with someone and be happy? Just like that?"_

_"Just like that." Ron tried to snap his fingers a few times, but he had lost the coordination to do that an hour before._

_"You know..." Bonnie had a devious look on her face as she smiled, "if WE were to hook up, it would tweak both our ex's. I mean, you're Junior's mortal enemy, and what would Kimmie think if she knew about it?"_

_To Ron's alcohol soaked brain, it seemed like a good idea. "You know... that could be a great way to get revenge..."_

_Bonnie stumbled up, grabbing Ron by the front of his shirt. "Good, then it's settled." She began dragging him past the crowded room, followed by some cheers from a few of the guys there._

_Ron had no idea what was happening. "Where are we going?"_

_"Upstairs."_

_"But you only go upstairs at these things if you're going to..." Ron's mind froze as he realized what was going to happen. "OHHHHHHH!"_

_"Now come on Stoppable, before I sober up and realize what a bad idea this is."_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

"Daddy..." Michelle was holding her head in her hands as she looked down at the floor, "please don't tell me..."

"Yes." Ron looked slightly ashamed as he glanced at his daughter. "That was when you were conceived."

"Well... it's still better than at a Britney Spears concert like Janey." Michelle lifted her head, to see a hint of amusement in her father's eyes, a good sign. "So, knowing mother, she couldn't have been too happy in the morning."

"THAT'S an understatement. She woke up the next morning, took one look and started hitting me, often and repeatedly. I thought that was the end of it when she stormed out. Of course, then exams ended a few weeks later and I went home to your grandparents house. Your mother came to the house the very next day."

------------------------------------------------------------

_Ron opened the door with not a little fear, the feeling of her boot in a VERY sensitive place still foremost on his mind. But from the downcast and almost beaten look on Bonnie's face, he didn't think there would be a repeat of that incident. "Bonnie, what are you doing here?"_

_Bonnie looked up, with tears in her eyes. "Ron... I'm pregnant."_

_When Ron finally woke up again, he found himself on the couch, Bonnie across from him in the chair and his parents standing there, looking at both of them. "Ronald, I think you have some explaining to do."_

_Jean Stoppable looked especially upset. "Why is this girl saying she is pregant with YOUR child? What about Kim? Have you given any thought to what she would think of this?"_

_The panic temporarily left Ron as he heard the mention of Kim. "Kim broke up with me a month ago, so THAT isn't an issue." The anger left quickly as he looked over at Bonnie, and fear settled over him. "Are you SURE you're pregnant?"_

_"I took six different tests." Ron could see the flash of irritation in Bonnie's eyes. "Do you really think I would have come here if I wasn't sure?"_

_"Are you sure it's mine?"_

_Ron instantly feared that Bonnie was going to hurt him again, right in front of his parents, but she just clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "I am not some kind of slut. You're the only one who could be the father."_

_"But what about Junior. You said you had just broken up with him that day."_

_The anger left Bonnie to leave only embarrassment. "It couldn't be Junior's. He... well... it turns out he had a little problem in the... umm..." Bonnie glanced at Ron's parents, wishing they weren't listening, "let's just say, the rocket wouldn't ignite no matter how much fuel you gave it."_

_It took Ron a second to realize what she was saying, but when he did, he wished he hadn't. "Ohhh." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat for a moment, uncertain. "So... it's definitely mine then?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So... what are you... I mean... did you come to me for..."_

_"I don't know why I came to you." Bonnie was wringing her hands in front of her. "I mean, I can barely stand you half the time, but... I can't get an abortion, it's against everything I believe in. I just... I don't know what to do. My family won't even talk to me anymore."_

_Ron had no idea what to say, but Gene needed to have a word with his son. Motioning for Ron, he led him out of the living room, pausing only when he was sure Bonnie wouldn't be able to hear. "Ronald, is it really over between you and Kimberly?"_

_Ron's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, she made that pretty clear."_

_Gene sighed, closing his eyes briefly, before locking his gaze on his son. "Ronald, I think you know what you need to do."_

_Ron shook his head, still a bit shocked. "Dad, I have no idea what to do."_

_"I think you do." Gene placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You have a responsibility to that young woman, and your child. I know your mother and I raised you to do the right thing."_

_"You mean..."_

_"I do."_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

"I had been home for a week after the exams, but I still hadn't gone to see Ron at that point." Kim filled the coffee maker, starting up a fresh pot. "I kept coming up with excuses to put it off, thinking that maybe he needed a bit more time to cool off. It was your Aunt Monique as usual who talked me into it."

------------------------------------------------------------

_"Girl, you have put this off long enough." Monique was practically dragging Kim down the street. "I said let him cool off, NOT give him time to find someone else. Now we are going to talk to that boy of yours, and you are going to beg like you have never done before."_

_"Are you sure Monique?" Kim had been uncertain about this the entire time she was home, deflecting questions from her parents who had no idea what was going on. "Are you sure this is a good time? I don't want him to still be too angry."_

_Monique groaned as they made their way up the walkway to the Stoppable's front door. "I already called and his parents said he was home. I didn't tell them I was bringing you, but that won't matter once you start saying how sorry you are. Now, we are here, so stop trying to run. I thought anything was possible for a Possible."_

_Monique pushed the doorbell, keeping one hand on Kim to make sure. She was glad she had, because it gave her some support when Bonnie answered the door. "Kimmie, Kimmie's friend, what a surprise."_

_Kim glared harshly at her old high school rival. "Bonnie, what are you doing here?"_

_Bonnie face lit into an evil grin as she stood in the doorway, all the while holding up her hand for them to see. "Why shouldn't I be at my FIANCEE'S house?"_

_That took both women aback. Kim's voice was barely a whisper as she registered what she had heard. "__Fiancée__?" Kim could see the diamond sparkling on her rival's finger, and she found she couldn't breath._

_They heard footsteps approaching, but it was the voice that identified him quickly. "Bonnie, who is at the..." Ron froze as he saw Kim on the other side and his expression fell. "Kim, what are you doing here?"_

_Kim could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces, and Monique could feel that. She knew Kim would be in no shape to ask the questions that needed to be asked. "Ron, what the hell do you think you are doing? Are you actually going to MARRY Bonnie?"_

_Ron cast a hardened glance at Kim, not seeing her pain, before he responded. "Yes, I am going to marry Bonnie. Since I am single again, I can do what I want."_

_It was too much for Kim, and she bolted off down the street, tears flowing freely. Ron finally noticed how much it was hurting her to hear this, and instinctively moved towards her. He stopped himself at the last moment though, his memory of their talk still fresh in his mind._

_Monique was glaring hard at Ron now, her anger evident. "How could you Ron? I thought you loved Kim."_

_"I did love her." Ron's felt like yelling, but restrained himself, knowing Hana was down for a nap. "SHE'S the one who broke up with me, said she wanted to be with other guys. I just followed what she told me."_

_"You stupid, brain-dead..." Monique trailed off, trying to get control of her emotions. "Just... tell me one thing. Why on God's green earth would you marry HER?"_

_Ron ignored Bonnie's comments to that and answered her directly. "She's pregnant."_

_Monique's eyes shot wide as she processed that, her gaze shifting between Ron and Bonnie. Finally, she lashed out, slapping Ron across the face. "BASTARD!" With that final comment, Monique stormed off after Kim, leaving Ron to sadly shake his head and close the door._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

"I went back to school, not wanting to be in Middleton for the rest of the summer break. That was the last time I spoke with Ron or saw him until today." Kim sipped her coffee, it finally cool enough to sip. "I learned later that it hadn't exactly been planned through my parents, but I was still hurt and angry with him, and by then I had met your father." Kim smirked behind her mug where her son couldn't see it. "Of course, then your father and I weren't as careful as we should have been either. We were married a couple of months later, much to the shock of the press and everyone else." Kim paused as she saw a flash of concern on her son's face. "Don't get me wrong, I loved your father a great deal, I still do. We just had to work at it a little bit more than expected early on."

Michael gripped his cup gently, gazing back at his mother. "Why didn't you ever try to talk to him afterwards? I mean, if you knew it wasn't planned and he didn't do it to hurt you..."

"I wanted to, I really did, but when I saw the hurt in his eyes when I was standing on the doorstep, the hurt I had put there... I didn't know if he would ever forgive me. And despite knowing he didn't do it to hurt me, I still couldn't get over the hurt that he had inflicted on me, and I couldn't get iover the guilt that it was my fault to begin with. I figured maybe he might make the first move, but he never tried to talk to me. So, the years went by, and even though I though of him from time to time, I never did try to contact him." Kim took anouther sip, gathering her thoughts. "I did almost call him, after your father died. I knew that, despite everything, if I had called him, he would have helped me. I had dialed half the number before I hung up the phone. I just... couldn't face him, even after all that time. So... now you know the entire story."

Michael and his mother exchanged small talk after that, discussing the wedding and a few odds and ends, but Michael had too much on his mind. As he pulled out of the driveway, his mind was running on things he could do. He knew he shouldn't intervene, but there was a lot of history between his mother and Michelle's father, history that had to be dealt with one way or anouther. Now he just had to talk to his bride-to-be and figure out just what they should do.

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Next – Michael and Michelle plot to get their parents talking, and get Kim and Ron together in the same room. Can Kim and Ron get past their anger?


	4. Chapter 4

No own, no money, please no sue!

Sorry for the delay folks, I was visiting family for the holidays and I was staying with my grandmother. She does NOT have internet access. I'm still not sure how she truly lives. lol

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Past and Present – Chapter 4**

Michael found Michelle waiting for him when he opened their front door. He glanced at his watch, noting the time. "Honey, what are you doing up?"

Michelle clutched the couch pillow to her chest, smiling faintly at him. "Probably the same thing you are, thinking about the sitch with our folks." She paused, noting the concern on her husband-to-be's face. "I take it your mom told you the story?"

"Oh yeah." He sat down on the couch beside her, pressing close. "It was a hell of a story too."

Michelle reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Maybe we should share stories. Maybe we can figure out a way to help them both, or at least calm things down."

For the next hour, the two shared the stories their parents had told him, jumping in on each other when points of the story crossed. When they were finished, Michael lay his head back, stunned. "So, thanks to a mistake by my Mom and a drunken indiscretion by your Dad, we were born."

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that our folks were intimate." Michelle grinned, shaking her head. "Just how weird is that?"

"So... what are we going to do to resolve this?" Michael lay his head down against Michelle's, enjoying the scent of her hair. "I mean, it's obvious my Mom would at least like to have some kind of relationship again with your Dad, at least to the point of talking to each other again."

"I don't know." Michelle bit her bottom lip, running it through her mind. "My Dad is still pretty torn up about that. I think it would be good for him though to at least put it behind him. I mean, he hasn't even been in a real relationship since my mother left. But if she hurts him…" Michelle trailed off as she considered what she would do in that circumstance.

Michael groaned, feeling the late hour acutely. "Well, all I know is we should think about this in the morning. My brain is WAY too fried to be doing anything about it tonight. Besides, don't you have your final dress fitting tomorrow?"

Michelle moaned and rolled her eyes. "I will be so happy when that's finally finished." With her fiancée's help, she pulled herself up from the couch and into his arms. "I just want my father to be happy. He's done so much for me."

"I know Honey, I know."

------------------------------------------------------------

"That is so beyond messed up." Candace stood off to the side as the dressmaker fiddled with the fringe. "I mean, what are the odds that you would end up falling in love with the son of your father's old girlfriend?"

Michelle shook her head, the best she could do without the older woman harping at her. "I know, so beyond weird." Michelle turned to look at her maid of honour, catching her friend's expression. "So, what do you think I should do?"

Candace smirked wickedly. "Well, you could lock them in a room together. They'd either kill each other or fuck each other."

The look of disgust on Michelle's face was ample idea of what she thought of that suggestion. "EWWW! I don't want them doing... that. I just want them to resolve their differences, maybe become friends again."

The mirth faded from Candace's face. "It might be too late for that. It has been a long time since they even saw each other, and a lot of pain has happened between them. You might be setting yourself up to fail with this."

"I know, but I have to at least try."

"Try what?"

Michelle's expression soared when she saw her Aunt Hana step into the shop, though she never called her Aunt Hana except as a joke. There were only three years difference between them, so it was more like a sibling relationship between them. If she hadn't met Candace that first year of college and been roommates with her for all four years, she likely would have been the maid-of-honour instead of just a bridesmaid. "Hey Hana, you're just in time, we're going to be going for lunch in a few minutes."

Hana strolled over, nodding to Candace. "So what was it you have to try anyways? Sounds serious."

Michelle nodded as the dressmaker started helping her out of her gown. "It is. See, it turns out Michael's mother is Kim Possible and..."

Michelle trailed off as Hana's face darkened perceptibly. "Kim Possible?"

Michelle wanted to move forward but was stopped by the dress removal. "Hana, don't do anything rash."

"Rash?" Hana looked ready to hit something, and Michelle knew that with Hana's strength and skill, that would not be a good thing for property values, nor her budget. "After what she did to my brother, your father..."

"I know! Dad told me the story last night." She tried to look pleadingly at Hana, but wasn't sure how well she was getting through. "But this has been bugging Dad for years, and he needs to deal with this. They need to at least talk about this and put it behind them. Daddy won't be happy until he does. I need your help."

The look was more effective than Hana let on, and she let her anger slide away, though not fading completely. "You really think you're Dad needs to do this?"

"I'm sure of it." Michelle was glad that she was finally free of the dress, and stepped off the podium. "You should have seen him last night. They need to at least resolve this, since we're going to all be family."

Hana sighed, unclenching her fists. "All right, I see your point. But if SHE does anything to hurt Ron again..."

"She won't." Michelle smiled now that she knew she had Hana's support. "Michael is talking with her as we speak. We even have a plan."

"Plan?" Hana glanced over at Candace, who just shrugged.

"Yes. We're going to have a small dinner party in a public restaurant. You know how my Dad is about decorum in a restaurant, especially one of his own." At least Michelle hoped the public venue would do it, the party had been pretty public and that hadn't turned out so well. "Just the wedding party and the parents. Plenty of buffer support if things don't go well. It's the perfect time for them to work this out and settle things."

Hana frowned as she looked over at Candace, a feeling of dread passing over her. "This is so not going to end well."

------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle smiled as she looked around the table. Michael sat beside her, holding her hand, his own smile a little more strained. Her father sat on her other side, calmly eating, even with the tension in the room. Past her father sat Candace, Hana, and her other bridesmaid Sandra. To Micheal's other side sat his mother, who had her head slightly bowed as she ate. Michael's best man John and his groomsmen Justin and Paul past them, rounding out the table. It should have been a happy, boisterous group, swapping stories and bantering back and forth. At the very least, Justin should have been hitting on everything in the restaurant with two legs and breasts as he usually did. The tension though was too much, even for him.

Kim paused in her eating, pointedly avoiding looking Ron's way to focus on anouther Stoppable. "So Hana... what have you been up to?"

Hana glared briefly back at Kim, her gaze icy. "Like you care."

Kim was taken aback by the harsh comment. "Of course I care Hana, why would you think I didn't?"

"Well..." Hana was about to launch into a speech she had prepared for years, but saw the panicked look on her niece's face. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, gripping the table hard for support. It groaned under the strain. "I've been keeping busy, spending time in Japan. Doing the hero thing..." Hana's voice dropped to a harsh whisper, barely audible, "like you used to do before you sold out my brother."

Though it was said quietly, everyone had heard it, making the silence at the table tense and uncomfortable. Kim herself lowered her eyes down to her plate, stirring the food around without actually eating any of it. Even Ron, despite his earlier attitude, looked embarrassed for his sister, who looked like she wished she had never said anything.

Michelle was the one who bit the bullet and decided to cut the tension that permeated the room. "Daddy, how's the set-up for the new headquarters?"

Ron glanced up at his daughter, smiling. "It's going well. Everyone is just settling in and the place should be fully up and running after the wedding."

"That's great, isn't it great?" Quiet murmurs of approval sounded from around the table, but the tension was still palpable. "So did Maureen make the move over? She always took care of me so great when I came with you to the office."

"No Sweetheart, she didn't make it. Her family is all in LA and I couldn't take her away from that. She'll be running the LA office for now, but she will be here for the wedding."

"Well that's great for her. You always said she could run…"

"Ron," All eyes shot to Kim as she looked over past her son and future daughter-in-law, "can we talk in private?"

Michael could see the fire in her eyes as she spoke, the fire he was so familiar with growing up. He had been a bit concerned with how subdued she had been acting since meeting his fiancee's father and her former boyfriend, but it looked like that was about to change. "Mom, are you sure…"

"I'm sure Honey." Kim turned her attention to Ron, who appeared to be scowling. "Ron, I think we should talk."

Everyone could see the confliction within Ron, wanting to make his daughter happy and fighting the urge to yell, but after a moment he nodded and rose from the table. Kim patted her son on the shoulder, smiling at him. "We won't be long."

As Kim and Ron left the restaurant, the rest of the wedding party appeared anxious, torn between wanting to follow and listen or wanting to be as far away as possible when the fireworks started.

------------------------------------------------------------

When Kim thought they were a sufficient distance from the restaurant and out of hearing range of most in the vicinity, Kim stopped, grabbing Ron's arm and bringing them both to a halt. "All right Ron, it's time we cleared the air and settled this."

Ron crossed his arms in front of his chest, appearing petulant. "I don't think there is anything to discuss."

"Oh grow up." Kim's eyes narrowed as she finally fully looked over her former boyfriend and best friend. "There is so much tension in there that it's making everybody unhappy." Kim went for the big guns right away, knowing that's what it would take to get through to him. "If not for our own sakes, then at least do it for your daughter. This is supposed to be the best day of her life and our problems are ruining that for her."

Ron held out for a moment, but the logic of the situation spoke for itself. Slowly, his arms dropped to his sides and the tension seemed to gradually dissipate. "Fine… but I'm only doing this for Michelle."

Kim nodded, and seeing that Ron wasn't going to start, she proceeded ahead. "Ron, I am sorry for how things turned out all those years ago. I never meant for any of that to happen."

Ron appeared shocked at that. "Didn't mean… YOU are the one who broke up with me because you wanted to meet other people. What did you expect to happen?"

"ME?" Kim's hands clenched briefly at her sides before she reined in the anger that flashed through her. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Okay, so I screwed that up, but you never even gave me a chance to explain my side of things. I wasn't seeing anyone else, and I had no intention of doing so. I just wanted you to do something other than just stay cooped up in your room night after night." Kim stepped closer, looking at the best friend she had lost so long before with sad eyes. "You had no real friends, you never went out, and I knew how much you missed me because I missed you too. I just wanted you to get out and do something. I never meant for us to break up."

"Well it sure sounded that way to me." Ron's tone was surly, something Kim had never heard before, and it wasn't something she liked. "I mean, what was I supposed to think. I was barely hearing from you and then you drop this bomb that we should start seeing other people. Sounded like a break-up to me."

Now Kim couldn't bite back the anger she felt. "It sure didn't take you long to get over me though, did it. I mean, from what I heard, it barely took you a week before you hopped into bed with Bonnie."

"That was a mistake." Ron's voice was a growl as he leaned in towards her. "I was drunk, I wasn't exactly thinking too clearly, which was why I wanted to get drunk in the first place."

"Ron…" Kim was ready to push on, but she saw the look in his eyes. He was looking for a fight, any excuse. Kim had no intention of giving it to him. "Ron, I am sorry. Do you think we can try and get along for the kids sake? If we can just get through these last few days, you can avoid me all you want afterwards."

Kim could see the struggle on his face, the desire to continue, but the love of his daughter won out and his shoulders slumped. "Fine. Just… stay out of my way, all right?" Not waiting for a response, Ron stomped back to the restaurant, leaving a hurt Kim standing in his wake.

It was with great sadness that Kim followed him back to the restaurant. After all these years, Ron still was angry with her, still hated her. She knew she had done this to herself, but she couldn't help but miss that gentle, warm smile that used to brighten her day, the quiet, laughing voice that would cheer her up when she was down. For over twenty years, it had been missing from her life, and for the first time ever, the hope that she would ever hear that again was fading fast. Before, she had hoped that they might someday reconnect, if only she could work up the courage. Now that dream was dying a very painful death. A quiet tear slid down her cheek which she quickly brushed away before anyone could see. "I am so sorry Ron."

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Next – The confrontations aren't over yet. Hana faces off with Kim, and it ain't gonna be pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

No own, no money, please no sue!

Sorry for the delays folks, but my Internet has been spotty at best and I've had to focus what time it actually works on counting ballots for the Fannie Awards. And if you haven't voted yet, see the handy ballot down below.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Past and Present – Chapter 5**

Michael sighed as he pulled into their driveway. "Well, that went... well."

Michelle sighed, reaching across to take her fiancée's hand. "Sorry about my Dad... and Hana too. I don't know what to do. My Dad has never been this angry before, not that I have ever seen. And Hana..."

"It's all right Honey. I guess this issue is just too big for the two of us to handle ourselves." Michael let go of her hand just long enough for both of them to exit the car. Once they were out, they rejoined hands, squeezing tight. "Mom hurt your Dad a lot more than I ever would have thought. I mean, I know I'd be pretty pissed if you did something like that to me."

Michelle leaned her head against her husband's shoulder, relishing the contact. "I'd never do that to you." After a moment of enjoying the feeling of closeness with her fiancée, a thought came to her. "Hey Hon... wasn't Hana right behind us?" She turned around, glancing back at the darkened street, looking for some sign of her aunt. "She hasn't been to the new house yet, did she lose us and get lost?"

Michael just shook his head. "No, she told me that she had to run some errands before she came over to the house. Said it was something she should have done a long time ago."

"Okay, well so long as..." Michelle's eyes went wide as she suddenly understood the meaning of Hana's message to Michael. "Oh no."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sighed as she dropped her keys into the dish by her front door. Dinner had gone better after her talk with Ron, but it was still hard sitting there at the same table yet feeling as if thousands of miles separated them. While his mood was improved to others after the talk, he was quite clear in his desire to ignore her.

Hana's attitude, while understandable as well, hurt almost as much. Kim remembered the nights babysitting her with Ron when his folks had to go out. She remembered the happy smile on her face every time Kim moved to pick her up and play with her. She remembered the joy on the little girl's face, thinking all the while what it would be like to have one just like her with Ron… though hopefully without the walking on the ceiling. Having Hana hating her as well was almost painful.

Of course, it's not like Kim had tried to keep the lines of communication open at all. She had seen Ron and Hana's parents several times over the years, it's hard NOT to see someone in such a small city, but she had seen little of Hana growing up. Hana probably didn't even remember the times they had spent together when she was an infant. Instead, all that she knew of Kim would have been stories told to her by her family… and probably Bonnie in those early years when she and Ron were married and still living in Middleton. That wouldn't have given the young woman a very good impression of her.

Trying to put it out of her mind for the moment, Kim flicked the light switch and headed down the hall to the living room. It took her a moment to realize the light hadn't turned on. She turned back to the switch, grumbling as she flicked it up and down.

"Don't bother, it won't work."

Kim spun quickly, bracing her back against the door, trying to spot who had just spoken. The problem was she recognized the voice immediately. "Hana."

Kim could hear the mocking tone in the young woman's voice. "So you recognized my voice from just the few words I spoke to you. Well done. You use those skills as a Global Justice agent?"

Kim tried to find the young woman through the darkness, but couldn't find her. She couldn't even determine exactly where Hana's voice was coming from for certain. There was light streaming in the windows from the streetlights, enough that she could make out most of what was in front of her, but it didn't help her to spot Hana at all. Kim lowered her guard somewhat, but kept herself tense. "What are you doing here Hana?"

"Just here to talk." The voice had migrated yet again, but Kim could see no motion and no sign of her. "Leave my brother alone."

Kim could hear the implied threat behind that and it raised her hackles. "It's none of your business."

"It IS my business." Kim flinched when the angry voice sounded from what seemed to be only a couple of feet in front of her without ever seeing any movement. "You hurt my brother. I won't let you do it again."

"I don't want to hurt Ron, I just want to make things right between us."

"Right? You really think you can make things right?" Kim could hear Hana laughing wryly. "YOU broke my brother's heart. You aren't the one who's going to fix it."

"I have to try." Kim's voice dropped slightly, knowing the truth of Hana's statement. "He's my best friend and…"

"Best friend? He hasn't been your friend for decades."

That hurt, and Kim could not argue that point. "I want to be again."

"And that's the problem, isn't it? It's all about you, isn't it? What you want, what you think is best. Isn't that what started this whole thing?"

"That's not true." The sadness was gone, replaced by a flaring anger.

"Really? I remember what my brother did for you. He never felt worthy of you, and you never did anything to dispel that notion. He was willing to change everything he was for you, and that was never enough."

That was more than enough for Kim and she stepped further into the house, intent on finding her tormentor. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I loved him just the way he was. I NEVER wanted to change him." She glanced briefly towards the kitchen, not seeing anything. "And how would you know anyways. You were too young to remember when Ron and I were going out."

"You forget one little thing Kim." Hana's voice trailed off, leaving Kim determined to find her. That's why Hana's next words startled her so. "I'm special." Kim was startled because the words had been whispered softly right beside her ear. She spun, lashing out, yet striking nothing.

Hana just laughed at Kim's discomfort. "I remember everything, even when I was that young. Oh, I think you loved him, I don't doubt that, but it was on your terms, the way you wanted things. You called the shots, thinking you always knew what was best, always thinking you had the best ideas and you could do no wrong. Well guess what, you were wrong. You didn't know best, and you hurt my brother. I also know you think you were hurting, especially when you found him in the arms of that harpy he married, but guess what... you drove him there."

The anger flared deeply within her now, and she wanted to strike at the source of it, to make it stop, but there was nothing to strike at. "That wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was. Do you really think he would have gone to that party and gotten drunk and hooked up with her if it hadn't been for you? No, of course he wouldn't have. But you thought he had to become more independent of you. You thought he needed more of a life outside of you. You thought because you had new friends at that school of yours and a life outside of Ron, that Ron should as well. So you played a heavy card, and you blew it. His life WAS you, and he was happy that way. He was willing to let you achieve everything you could so you would be happy, and then you would be together, but that wasn't enough for you. You had to try and control things the way you thought they should go, and you were wrong."

Kim clenched her fists, wanting to scream that Hana had no idea what she was talking about, but she couldn't. Even as wrong as she thought Hana was, there was that little kernel of doubt that wondered if Hana could be right. Had she been trying to control him like that, to change him? She knew it was was wrong for what she had said to Ron over the phone all those years ago. She also knew it had been wrong not to run to Ron right away and tell him she was sorry. For that she had blamed herself and Monique, so much so that it had taken years for them to get their friendship back to the point it was now. But could she have really done it for the reasons Hana had just told her? Could she really have been that controlling of Ron?

Hana seemed to sense her self-doubt now, and decided to end their conversation. "The past is dead Kim, let it stay dead." Hana's tone was almost sad after the angry tones of earlier. "Just leave him in peace Kim."

Kim hung her head for a moment, her thoughts running wild on her. That was when the lights decided to come back on and Kim's head whipped up sharply. "Hana?" There was no response to her query, and Kim knew the young woman was gone.

The ringing of the doorbell piercing the sudden quiet startled her. With a laugh to herself, Kim answered the door, and was surprised to see a very concerned Michael and Michelle on her doorstep. Michelle pushed past, glancing everywhere as she made her way through the house.

Kim sighed as her son walked in behind his bride-to-be. "She's already left Michelle.

Michelle looked almost shocked as she turned back to Kim, looking the older woman over as if looking for wounds. "Are you all right? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

Kim was just a little offended by that. "I'll have you know young lady that besides knowing 16 styles of kung fu, I'm also Deputy Director of Global Justice and a martial arts teacher. I think I can handle myself just fine."

Michelle winced as she realized what she said. "Sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Kim let the offense drop, relaxing a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bite your head off. It was just a... painful conversation with your aunt."

Michelle and Michael both relaxed as well, now that they knew the danger was over. Michael grinned, trying to relieve the tension. "Well, I'm just glad I won't have to scrub blood out of the carpet. You know how hard that is to get out."

It did relieve the tension a bit, enough that both women chuckled. Also, now that the trouble was past, both Michael and Michelle seemed a little uncertain about what to do. Michelle in particular kept glancing over at Kim, looking away, then repeating the process. It was obvious to all three of them that she had something to say to her and wasn't sure how to come out with it. She hadn't really talked much with her future mother-in-law since her father had arrived.

Kim knew it was something that had to be settled, and figured she might as well take care of it now, before things got worse. "Michael, why don't you put on some coffee while I chat with Michelle in the living room."

Michael glanced between his mother and his bride-to-be, nodding. "Sure Mom, no problem."

Kim smiled at Michelle, seeing her nervousness. "Come on dear, let's have a chat."

------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was surprised to see the driveway empty when he got back to his daughter's house. He had stuck around the restaurant after everyone left to look over their operations and had expected the happy couple and his little sister to all be here. Taking out his keys, Ron opened the door and hit the light switch.

When the light didn't turn on, he rolled his eyes and groaned. "Hana, stop messing with the lights."

The voice coming from no where didn't surprise him in the least. "We have to talk first."

Ron shook his head slightly as he closed the door behind him. Turning back around, he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and felt the power come to him. His eyes flashed blue for just a moment, and then his hand shot out, grabbing hold of a squirming black figure.

"Hey," Hana struggled in his grip, try to pry his fingers off the front of her gi, "no fair using your mystical monkey powers, that's cheating."

Ron just smiled and let her go. "And using your powers to disrupt the lights isn't?" Ron laughed, even though he was impressed with the way Hana could use her own bio-electrical field to disrupt only the lights in the house and not the other appliances like the refrigerator. "Now, if you could get the lights please."

Hana moaned, stepping back. "Fine." He didn't see her do anything, but suddenly the lights in the entryway came to life. "There, are you happy?"

"Thank you. Now, do you know where Michelle and Michael are?"

"They pulled up at Kim's place as I was leaving." Hana grinned as she pulled her hood off, letting her long hair fall back into place. "I think Michelle figured out what I was doing and wanted to make sure there was no bloodshed."

Ron frowned at the mention of Kim's name but tried to reign it in. "And why did you go over to Kim's place?"

Hana walked past her brother and into the kitchen, going to the fridge to get a soda. "Because I had to talk to her, same as I have to talk to you." She paused in her talk as she popped the top on her soda, taking a sip. "You know your behavior is ruining your daughter's wedding, don't you?"

Ron sighed, hanging his head as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Yeah, I know."

Hana grabbed anouther soda for Ron, pushing it across the table to him. "So if you know, why are you doing it? I know you have better control of your emotions after everything Sensei taught us both."

Ron smirked as he glanced up at his sister. "You didn't exactly show much control either at dinner you know."

Hana rolled her eyes with a grin. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I was fine until she was talking to me and then... but I got that out of my system after our talk tonight. But you've had a couple of days and a couple of talks from what I've been told. Why haven't you got it out of your system yet? Something you want to talk about?"

Ron sighed, turning the can in his hands without opening it. "I... don't know if I can talk about it right now."

The grin faded from Hana's face, and she leaned across the table to cover her brother's hands. "I know she hurt you a lot Ron, but it's been twenty years. Michelle tells me you haven't even been out on a date in years."

Ron looked up defensively. "I've been out on dates."

"Ron, business lunches with your female executives don't count." Hana smirked as she sat back in her chair. "Though from what I hear, half of them would be more then happy to jump your bones."

Ron looked over at his sister in shock. "Hana, all those women are married."

Hana lounged back smiling broadly. "Doesn't change the facts. You should hear what women talk about without a man around, especially when they don't realize I'm the boss' little sister. You could have a lot of those women dropping their panties with just a word."

Ron just looked shocked at the suggestion. "Hana, you know I would never do something like that."

"Maybe you should." Hana spoke quickly before Ron could say something. "I don't mean with the married women, but you should find someone, at least to relieve the pressure."

"Hana, I am REALLY not comfortable talking about this with you. I'm not even all that comfortable you even thinking like this."

Hana's expression got serious very quickly. "Ron, I just want you to be happy. You're a good man, and I know a lot of people tell you that. You deserve some happiness of your own, not just trying to make everyone else happy."

"I know." Ron sighed, slumping in his seat a bit. "Michelle told me the same thing not that long ago."

"And she's right." Hana looked over her brother with a critical eye. "I mean, you're a millionaire, you're under forty... barely, and you're... somewhat pleasing to the eye I guess."

Ron smirked at that, finally opening his soda. "Gee, thanks for that vote of confidence."

Hana just rolled her eyes. "You're my brother, what else do you expect me to say. The point is, you are a catch that most women would love to grab. So... why has there been no grabbing?"

Ron paused to contemplate that for a moment. "Well, after Bonnie, I didn't want to put Michelle through..."

"Bullshit." Hana interrupted him sharply, forcing him to look up. "I can believe the Michelle excuse up until four years ago. But she's been to college since then, so that isn't gonna fly." Hana sighed, knowing her brother was avoiding the main reason. "Talk to me bro, why are you making yourself miserable and alone?"

Ron wanted to answer her, but nothing came to him. He wanted to give her a dozen different reasons for why he didn't have anyone, but nothing came to him. Finally, under his sister's watchful eye, he slumped into his seat. "I don't know."

Hana gave her brother a sad smile. "Then I think it's time we find that out."

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Next – Kim and Michelle talk, Monique enters the picture again, and Kim confronts Ron once more... much as her son wishes she didn't.

Be sure to place your votes for The 4th Annual Fannie Awards before 11:59 pm EST, January 31, 2009.

**4th Annual Fannie Awards Ballot!** (copy and paste, fill in, then email or PM to me)

Best Writer -

Best New Writer (started in 2008) -

Best Story Overall –

Best Series Overall -

Best One-shot Overall -

Best Novel-sized Story Overall (100,000 words or more) -

Best Comedy –

Best Romance -

Best Action/Adventure -

Best Drama -

Best Crossover/Fusion -

Best K/R Story -

Best Kigo Story -

Best Alternative Pairing Story (Ron/Bon, Kim/Drakken, Shego/Barkin etc.) -

Best Original Character –

Best Minor Character (From show, but expanded upon. ie. Yori, Tara, etc.) -

Best AU Story –

Best Original Character Name (Following the KP naming scheme) –

Best Villain –

Best Songfic -

Best Young Author (eligible to authors 19 years of age and younger as of December 31, 2008)-

Best Short Story (multi-chapter short stories with a maximum of 15,000 words) -

Best Writing Team (stories posted in current year, eligible to those in which 2 or more writers collaborate on the WRITING of a story. Betas not eligible) -


	6. Chapter 6

No own, no money, please no sue!

Sorry for the delays folks, life is a mess, and reality really, REALLY sucks. Also, I want to apologize for not responding to reviews for the same reason. I appreciate each and every one, I really do.

KPKPKP

**Past and Present – Chapter 6**

As Kim sat down on the couch, she took a good look at her future daughter-in-law. They were close to the same height, but with dirty-blond hair that was almost brown and a slightly larger chest, she definitely showed many of Bonnie's physical traits. Now that she knew whose daughter she was, she had kept looking for things that reminded her of her parents and kept spotting things every time she did. This time, it was the shape of Michelle's nose, so much like her mother's that Kim was surprised she had not seen it before. But despite a certain stubbornness and some physical features, this was entirely Ron's daughter.

With a sigh, Kim felt the tension throughout her body. It had been a long night, what with the talk with Ron and then with Hana. She knew this was going to be a difficult one as well. "Well, where should we start."

Michelle sat down across from Kim, looking over at her beloveds mother. She could see the sadness in her eyes and knew tonight could not have been easy for her, so she went right to the point. "I should hate you you know."

Kim winced at that. "Michelle..."

"I should hate you, but I don't." Michelle looked up into Kim's surprised expression, smiling weakly. "You know, he never once ever said anything bad about you while I was growing up." That seemed to surprise Kim even more. "When I was growing up, Daddy would tell me all these stories about you and him and your adventures together. My earliest memories are of sitting on his knee or getting ready for bed and him starting some story about some mission you had gone on. He always said those were some of the best times of his life. But the one thing he wouldn't do was tell me why you two split up. Whenever I asked him, he always would just say you grew apart. I knew there was more to it then that, but I could always see how sad he was when it came up."

Michelle paused as her fiancée came into the room carrying three coffee mugs, but not for long. "I guess what I am saying is this. You made a mistake. Fine. You made a second mistake by not talking to him earlier, or trying to clear the air, even after you found out about him and my mother. He made mistakes too, so I don't entirely blame you. I also think you really do want to try and clear things up with him, and after seeing the way he's hurting right now, I think he needs it. I just don't want you to do anything that might hurt him further."

Michelle paused to sip her coffee and take Michael's hand in hers. "Seeing how my father reacted to you... it scared me. Growing up, he has always been the nicest, kindest father anyone could have ever asked for. He always gave me everything I needed but never let me get spoiled like some of the other rich kids I knew growing up. He never had a harsh word for an employee, never raised his voice or berated them. Even when my mother was jerking him around, he never lost his temper. At that first party, when he blew up like that..." Michelle smiled wryly, "well, let's just say the only reason Monique didn't have a face full of fist was because I was so worried about my Dad." Even Kim chuckled a bit at that.

Michelle's expression grew more sombre though a moment later. "I knew my Dad had been hurt by your breakup, maybe even more than when he broke up with my Mom, but I never really knew how much he was hurting. He's always been so strong, but so lonely. After my Mom left, he almost never went out on dates. The only ones I know he went on were those set up by others that my Dad couldn't get out of."

Michelle looked down at the floor, contemplating her next words. "I want to help my father. I want him to be able to move on with his life. He's always been there for me, and I want to help be there for him." Michelle looked up to meet Kim's gaze, her eyes almost pleading. "I know that for him to do that, you two need to confront this, but for the life of me, I... we..." Michelle looked over at Michael and smiled, "don't know how to do that. I know you still care for my father, but I just have no idea what to do."

Kim sighed as she sat forward on the couch, looking first at her son, then to her future daughter-in-law. "I honestly don't know either. Your father, when we were growing up, was always the most forgiving person you could imagine. He never held a grudge, no matter what happened. The fact that Ron has been holding this in for so long... it's going to take drastic measures." Kim raised her head, looking resolute, with some of the fire returning to her eyes. "And I think I know what needs to be done."

KPKPKP

"You're going to what?"

Kim looked at her stunned friend, as Monique looked like a fish trying to find more words. It was amusing to see her normally unflappable friend speechless, especially in the middle of a restaurant at lunch time. "The kids have a training room in their basement. Tonight, at the bachelor party, I'm going to take Ron down there and we are going to spar."

Monique took several deep breaths as she tried to get her mind around it. "Are you insane Kim? I mean, I know this is Ron, but this is not the same Ron we've always known. He is harboring some serious hate for you, and you want to throw yourself into a fight with him?"

Kim put down her fork and pushed her salad back. "Monique, that's the problem. This is the same Ron we always knew. Everyone I've talked to said the same thing. He's kind, he's wonderful, he's a great father. Heck, the next time you see him, I wouldn't bet against it if he apologized several times to you for how he acted towards you at the party. None of them ever saw Ron react the way he did until he saw me a couple of days ago. No, the problem isn't that Ron has changed. The problem is just me and the pain I put him through."

Monique frowned at that, her eyes narrowing as she looked at her best friend. "Don't forget the pain he put YOU through Kim. That boy put a serious hurt on you as well."

Kim sighed, her hands clasped in front of her. "And I haven't. It hurt real bad to see Bonnie there that day, but I also got all the facts later. I know he didn't intend to hurt me. Ron didn't get all those details like I did, as far as I can tell. Also, I had Joshua until he passed away. I was able to have a life and love someone else. Ron just had...Bonnie." Kim shuddered, trying hard not to picture it.

Monique shuddered along with her. "Okay, I'll give you that girl, but you still want to get into a knock em out with the ex? This is the same guy you told me launched a couple of aliens into the stratosphere because they hurt you. Well, you hurt him pretty good. How can you be sure he won't do the same to you, given the chance."

Kim looked up to meet Monique's eyes, and the fire was evident. "He wouldn't do that, and even if he tried, I'm not exactly a helpless maiden. I can handle him if things get too far out of hand. No, this is the only thing I can thing of to help him work through the anger. If he needs to get a couple of shots in to work through this and get on with his life, then that's what I'll do. I can take a hit or two if it means I can help my best friend."

Monique was shaking her head as she finished her lunch. "I still think you are seriously MITH... messed in the head... but if you think you gotta do it..."

"Thanks Monique." Kim grinned as she rose to her feet. "Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow and I can tell you how it went and everything will finally be better."

KPKPKP

"You having a good time Mr. Stoppable?"

Ron leaned closer to the young man, one of Micheal's friends from college, straining to hear better. "Trying to." He winced at the music as it hit another high note, grating on his nerves.

The young man didn't quite catch Ron's less than enthusiastic views on the music. "I hung out with this band once a couple months back. Spankin' tunes, ain't they?"

"Not quite the word I would use." To Ron, it felt like someone was taking a power drill to a piece of sheet metal while yodeling. He remembered his parents telling him that as you got older, new music wouldn't be nearly as good when he was growing up, but he had always dismissed them. He was going to be cool about music no matter how old he got, but this... this noise... was as far from any music as he could have imagined. Nodding once to the young man who was shaking his head to what could possibly be the beat, though Ron couldn't detect one, he headed to the kitchen to get something to drink.

He was relieved to find the room empty for the moment, and let out a sigh of relief, even though he could still hear the music blaring in the other room. He moved to the fridge, pulling out a soda, and downing half the can in one go.

"Music a bit much for you?" Michael stood in the doorway, smiling.

Ron grinned in return. "Just a little bit. Maybe I'm just getting too old to appreciate what counts as culture nowadays."

Michael laughed, going to the fridge to get his own soda. "If you are, I must be. I never could stand this band, but half the dorm loved them."

Ron nodded his head before appearing more serious. "Michael... I'm... sorry for the way I've been acting since I got here. I just want you to know, I won't allow how I... feel... about your mother to interfere with the wedding anymore."

Michael popped the top on his soda and took a sip before responding. "I understand how you feel. If Michelle did that to me, I'd be pretty messed up, and we don't have nearly the history you and Mom did." Michael took another sip, leaning back against the counter. "You do know that Michelle's wracking her brain trying to figure out some way to help you with this. She figures that if you and Mom can finally work this out, you'll be able to move on and meet someone."

Ron chuckled, leaning onto the counter with his arms crossed in front of him. "That's Michelle for you. Do you know that she's been trying to set me up with dates since she was six years old?" Ron almost laughed again at the shocked expression on the young man's face. "Seriously, there was this one time she was in the first grade, Michelle got in trouble for fighting. Turns out, she only did it to get me to meet her teacher. When she admitted it at the parent teacher conference, she said, and I quote, she in't married and she's real pretty Daddy. You should marry her!"

Michael laughed loudly along with Ron until a few tears escaped. Wiping a stray tear away with his free hand, he considered his future father-in-law. "So... why didn't you? I mean, maybe not the teacher, but living in LA, there must have been a lot of eligible women."

Ron considered the young man in front of him before turning his attention to looking out the window in front of him. "I... don't know. After things with your mother went so... sour, and then the whole mess of a marriage with my ex... I just... I never wanted to put myself through that again. I know Michelle wants to see me happy, and I am for the most part. I just... don't think I can put my heart back out there, not without feeling like it's going to get stomped on again at any minute."

Michael nodded and was about to reply when a group of guys streamed into the kitchen. "What's up guys?"

The guys were all grinning broadly. "Dude, it's your party and you're hanging in the kitchen? You are looking at your last nights of freedom man, you have to live a little."

Michael almost looked defensive as he stood up straight. "I am having fun."

Scott, one of Michael's groomsmen, quickly moved over to his friend. "Well, you're about to have a lot more fun in a moment. We have a little surprise for you."

Michael looked a little worried as his friends quickly surrounded him. "Umm... what kind of surprise."

Scott's smile grew even bigger as he dangled a set of handcuffs of his finger in front of Michael. "Only the very best kind of surprise."

KPKPKP

Kim was taking deep, even breaths as she sat in front of Michael and Michelle's house. Michelle had assured her before leaving that her father was indeed there tonight at the bachelor party. Now she just had to work up the nerve to do this.

This was still Ron, and except under mind control, she had never been able to hurt him, at least physically. She had always been too worried about hurting him to spar too seriously before they broke up. She had to work herself into the mindset she needed to be able to do this properly. She couldn't go easy, Ron would see that right away and believe she was just trying to humor him, maybe even think she was belittling him, and that was the last thing she wanted. No, this was going to hurt, probably in more ways than one.

She rolled her neck, hearing her spine crack, and let out the deep breath she had been holding. With determination, she jumped out of the car and stalked her way to the front door. She was focused and she was ready, and she was going to resolve this, one way or another. She barreled through the front door, barely registering the music playing, and made her way quickly to the living room. "Ron, I think..."

Well, Kim was ready for almost anything. The sight of her son, handcuffed to a chair, with a topless stripper sitting in his lap, her breasts pressed against his head, did stop her in her tracks.

Every head turned to look at her, eyes wide. Even the stripper's eyes were on her, her actions frozen. As some of the boys stares became a bit more appreciative, Kim remembered she was wearing her workout clothes, a pair of tight shorts, a sports bra, and a light, almost gauzy blouse for the ride over. She suddenly felt almost as bared as the stripper.

Vincent's eyes widened and his smile broadened as Kim was blushing brightly. "Dude, we have two strippers?"

Michael though was in full panic mode. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Now all the eyes turned back to Michael, except for Ron's. It was Gary, a buddy from the swim team who responded first. "Seriously? That's your mother? Man, what a MILF!"

Kim was now blushing twice as brightly as Michael uttered a dozen curse words at his buddy inciting him to do a half dozen things that were anatomically impossible. She turned her attention back to Ron, trying to regain her cool. "Ron, let's head down to the basement. We need to have a discussion."

Ron's eyes narrowed sharply. "I don't follow your orders any more you know."

Now Kim was back on familiar ground. She knew Ron would react this way, and she knew just how to work the situation. Ignoring the gaping young males, she jammed her fists into her hips and glared at Ron. "Fine then, we won't resolve this and you can continue to make your daughter miserable. I thought you were a better father than that!"

THAT got the reaction Kim was looking for. Ron was on his feet in a heartbeat, stepping right into Kim's face. "You... you..."

She calmly stared hard into Ron's reddening face. "Then we are going to go downstairs and settle this, once and for all. Agreed?"

Ron's fingers flexed repeatedly, fists clenching over and over again. "Fine. You want to do this, we'll do this." He waved his hand towards the basement door that lead to the training room.

Kim turned and opened the door quickly. When it was open, she paused, turning to glare back at the stripper who had yet to move from her son's lap. "And you missy better keep your hands OUT of my son's pants."

The stripper Candy (really Janice, but that wasn't something she told people), eeped loudly and leapt to her feet. "Yes ma'am."

With one final glare, Kim headed down the stairs, followed right behind by a pissed off Ron Stoppable, who slammed the door behind them.

For a couple of minutes, no one moved or said anything. It was Gary, a real player, who broke the ice. "Damn man, you mom is hot!"

Michael glared at his friend, still handcuffed to the chair. "Shut up!"

KPKPKP

Author's Notes – Next – Kim versus Ron... who will remain standing? Stay tuned!


End file.
